Amanda Gallavant
Amanda, the Ace Trainer Assistant Amanda is a Pokemon Trainer and Professor Alabaster's main assistant. Oftentimes she is unseen, usually running errands for the professor. She has an alter ego that goes by the code-name 'Duchess', and uses the guise of Duchess to blend into Dusk's ranks as a middle-ranking member. Bio Although there was nothing exactly unique about Amanda's childhood, the girl having been born from parents who were content with their normal, middle-class lifestyle, Amanda herself always strove to improve and better herself. Once she reached the age of 12, she pleaded with her parents to allow her to go out on a journey. Her parents, initially unsure of allowing their only daughter to leave home at such a young age, eventually relented. They sensed their child had great potential, and allowed her to go, on the promise she'd only be able to once she could go out in their backyard garden and capture a Pokemon on her own. Amanda welcomed the challenge, going out back with a single, empty Pokeball and coming back in an hours time with a Mienfoo she had come to name 'Chun'. Her parents expected her to succeed, but not before a day's time. Bearing witness themselves to their daughters seemingly limitless potential, they fully equipped her for a long, long journey; 15 of each kind of Pokeball (save Beast Balls and Master Balls (clearly)), 20 of each kind of medicine (only 5 Full Restores however, they weren't made of money!), a couple bottles of water, a pair of cans of lemonade, some PB&J sandwiches, and 50,000 Pokedollars (whatever the heck the pokemon currency is called). They spared no expenses, having to live much more modestly than before for a while, but it was worth it to allow their daughter to flourish into the amazing Trainer she always wanted to be. Following her journey through her homeland, Unova, she's managed to defeat all the Unovan Gym Leaders, and went on to beat all of Sinnoh's Gym Leaders as well. Despite this, she hasn't tried to defeat either of the regions Elite Four's, opting instead to travel to a new region and test her skills there; the Monte Region. It was there she met Alabaster, and discovered the organization Dusk. Since then, she's been aiding the Professor with his research, and in her spare time has been uncovering as many secrets of Dusk as possible under the guise of her alter ego, Duchess. Whatever secrets she's been able to find, however, she's kept all to herself, for reasons unknown... Personality Amanda is a confident woman, sure of her skills. Her patience is as short as her pigtails are long, and is straight to the point in most situations. Her usually no-nonsense demeanor hasn't netted her a whole lot of friends, however. She can be overconfident, and often times will try to take matters into her own hands before she even knows the entirety of the situation she's getting herself into. Sometimes that doesn't backfire on her, though, and that's thanks to her ability to be talented at most of the things she tries from the start. Despite her sometimes cocky attitude, however, she's very honest, and her sense of humor is...existent, at the very least. If she accidentally did something amazingly on her first try, she's not going to lie about it. How else are people supposed to grow if they're not honest with themselves? Personal Info Full Name: Amanda Anne Gallavant Age: 23 Birthday: July 29, 1995 Likes: Coffee, lemonade, PB&J sandwiches, realists, being organized, other women Dislikes: Lazy people, people that try to sugarcoat things, defeatists, doing nothing Some of her biggest fears include being helpless, being abandoned, and watching her friends and family pass (whether through old age or other situations where it would be completely out of her control to help stop it).Category:Characters Category:Natives Category:Humans